bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Michelle Meyer
|Currently1 = Jury Member|InstagramUserName = michellemeyr}} was a HouseGuest on ''Big Brother 18''. As a superfan of the game, Michelle quickly found herself aligned with the returning players and became a member of the 8-Pack and Fatal Five alliances. She was able to fly under the radar for many weeks, not becoming a target until being blindsided by Da'Vonne's eviction during Week 6. During Week 7, Michelle became the target but managed to flip the votes forming an alliance with Natalie in order to stay over Paulie's showmance partner, Zakiyah. Michelle with Natalie and James then allied with Paul and Victor to take out Paulie. Natalie and James then had a change of heart and decided to target Paul and Victor instead of Nicole and Corey, Paulie's remaining allies. Betrayed, Paul and Victor (after winning a 2nd jury buyback) formed a new alliance with Nicole and Corey. Nicole then targeted Michelle, and Michelle was ultimately evicted in Week 10 by a tiebreaker, placing seventh and becoming the fifth member of the Jury. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 23 Hometown: Washington Township, MI Current city: Washington Township, MI Occupation: Nutritionist Three adjectives that describe you: Quirky, bubbly, and curious. Favorite activities: Cooking, reading, going on Reddit, watching Live Feeds, researching nutrition-related topics, photography, working out, and selling stuff on eBay. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most? Ian Terry [[Big Brother 14|Season 14]]—because he is so freaking attractive to me—played the type of game I would play, acted like how I would act in the Big Brother house (e.g. taking everything in, doing weird stuff around the house, etc.), and beat Dan [Gheesling]. He had great strategy in taking punishments and seeming weak in the beginning. I plan on having a four to six-person alliance that I will stick to. I also plan on letting other people blow up their own games and egging them on in the shadows. Do you have a strategy for winning the game? To win as many competitions as I can and, when I win HOH, to take out someone I see as a threat. I plan on being friendly with everyone and pretending this game doesn't mean the world to me. I plan on passively manipulating people and giving them reasons to follow my suggestions. I will also potentially be in a showmance, if I think it helps in the game. I want to take on all the punishments I can and appear weak while still winning competitions. I want a solid alliance to take to the end, but, secretly, have a better relationship with a few of the people. My life's motto is... "Be underestimated." I want to be smarter than people think I am, stronger than people think I am, etc. It gives you the upper hand! What would you take into the house, and why? My FitBit to get in those 10,000 steps a day, my favorite stuffed animal, which is a basset hound beanie baby, and a heated blanket because I'm always freezing.https://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/215236/ Player History - Big Brother 18 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Carepackage History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Michelle competed in the seventh season of Audrey Middleton's game, Sequester. She finished in second. ** She is the fourth former BB contestant to participate in Sequester, following Andrew Ian Gordon (11th in Season 3.0), Sindy Nguyen (6th in Season 5.0 and 13th in Season 6.0), and Suzette Amaya (Sequester 5.0 Winner). Trivia * Michelle was the first person on ''Big Brother 18'' to win the Power of Veto who was not Head of Household or a nominee. * Michelle is one of nine American HouseGuests to be nominated during both parts of a double eviction and survive, the others being Jameka Cameron, Jerry MacDonald, Spencer Clawson, Victoria Rafaeli, Matthew Clines, Kevin Schlehuber, Marissa Jaret Winokur, and Sam Bledsoe. * Michelle was the only female to win HoH and PoV but not in the same week during Big Brother 18. * Michelle is the first HouseGuest to receive Head of HouseHold from the viewers through America's Care Package. * Michelle was the first female since Amanda Zuckerman to be evicted by a tiebreaker vote. ** Ironically, both Amanda and Michelle got 7th place. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 18 (US) Contestants Category:Season 18 (US) Jury Members Category:7th Place